Episode 8491 (30th May 2019)
Plot Harriet feels awful for the way she treated Dawn yesterday. As she prays for forgiveness and guidance, Will appears in the church. Kim requests Jamie checks over one of her horses. Megan is in good spirits ahead of her plea hearing tomorrow although Kim soon dampens her mood when she hints she there's a nasty surprise on the horizon. A frightened Harriet orders Will to get out of the church but Will stays put and explains to Harriet that he's worried about Dawn. After bumping into client, Serena, in the café, Megan learns Kim has poached the Kaster Pharmaceuticals contract from her. Megan fears this is the final nail in Take A Vow's coffin and worries she won't be able to pay Graham back now. Will informs Harriet that he fears Dawn is back on drugs. A panicked Harriet insists they needs to find her before she overdoses again. Rishi and Manpreet quiz Jai about the woman he's speaking to on the dating app. Jai reveals she's called Ariana and she's eager to meet up. Harriet and Will race to the Cricket Pavilion where they find Dawn in a bad way. Dawn states she hasn't taken the drugs because of Lucas although she questions what she's got to offer her son and labels her life as one big screw-up. She asks Harriet and Will to go away but orders them to leave her the drugs. After Jamie checks over Kim's horse, Kim makes him coffee and asks him how things are going at the vets. Jamie soon realises there was nothing wrong with the horse and Kim engineered this to try to wheedle her way back into his life. Will is adamant Dawn is coming home with him but Dawn doesn't want anything to do with her father as she blames him for her losing everyone that matters to her. Harriet believes she's done all she can for Dawn and resolves to look after herself now. Will can't believe Harriet is going to walk away from Dawn again. A worked-up Harriet goes off on Will about drugs and how he's ruined countless lives then walks away from the Cricket Pavilion in tears. As Graham shows Serena around Home Farm, Megan storms in and demands to know why Kim is trying to destroy her business. Kim states she's doing this because she messed with her family and warns Megan that by the time she's finished, she'll no longer have a job. An infuriated Megan goes to slap Kim but Graham holds her back. Will wants to make a fresh start with Dawn but Dawn tells her father that things would be so much better if he was dead then walks off. Before Megan leaves Home Farm, she tells Kim she feels sorry for her and labels her pathetic. Will knocks at Woodbine Cottage and tells Harriet that Dawn doesn't want anything to do with him. He explains he's starting to understand that people suffered because he dealt drugs then apologises to Harriet for what he put her through. Over dinner, Jamie admits to Rhona and Vanessa that he's not sure he made the right decision moving back to Emmerdale. Kim isn't happy that Graham has loaned Megan money to pay for her legal fees so decides to send him away for a while and suggests that whilst he's gone, he should think about where his loyalties lie. Harriet and Will argue about Harriet walking away from Dawn but soon the pair's anger and hate turns to passion and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Serena - Johanna Taylor Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Cricket Pavilion *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Cricket Pitch *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden, hall and living room Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on Thursday 30th May due to ITV's coverage of the Britain's Got Talent live semi-finals. Memorable Dialogue Jamie Tate: "Do you even know how I like my coffee?" Kim Tate: "Well, I like mine black...like my soul." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes